I loved him but he would never feel the same
by IIyana
Summary: I loved him…more than anything…but no matter what I did I knew he didn’t feel the same…he wouldn’t even look at me. Is my love? My emotions...wasted? IIyanaXSoren


I loved him…more than anything…but no matter what I did I knew he didn't feel the same…he wouldn't even look at me. So why did I waste my time? My emotions? On someone who could care less about me…?

I thought of this as I helped prepare for the journey ahead. I knew sooner or later he would have to say something to me. But I knew everything was useless. I really need to get him out of my head put it's so hard.

"EARTH TO IIYANA! HELLO? ANYONE HOME?"

I snapped back into reality as Mist started talking to me about all the thing we needed but I zoned out again.

"Ok you know what I'm just gonna tell him this is starting to get annoying!" Mist screeched. Yes Mist knew my secret and she was the only one. That was the was I wanted to keep it.

"No Mist please. You can't tell him it's already awkward enough! If you tell him that'll ruin everything."

"If you ladies are done bickering I'd like to know if you're done packing." We looked up and saw him. The man that had my heart and didn't even know it. Then again it's better that he doesn't.

"Uhh almost. Just a few more minutes." I said. He sighed but walked off. Mumbling something about how women were unreliable.

"Well anyway you need to tell him." Mist said while putting antidotes inside the bag.

I didn't reply to her I just continued to help her.

"And you have to tell him tonight." She stated looking at me.

"Wha? NO MIST! No way!! There is no way not tonight or any night!" I screamed. Even turned to me I lit up and hid under the table.

"Woah Mist, didn't know you two rolled that way." Boyd said.

"We don't I swear I will kick you if you say anything of the sort. She already likes someone. And it's a GUY. So there." Mist said folding her arms across he chest.

"Who?" Boyd asked curious. I poked my head from beneath the table.

"Uh-uh nope I promised I wouldn't tell and I am keeping that promise." She said.

"It doesn't matter. He doesn't feel anything for me anyway."

"Oh and why do you say that?" Boyd asked.

"Because it's….Oh hey Soren."

"Hmm are you done yet?"

"Oh yes, where do you want me to take it?" I asked.

"Follow me." I picked up the box and followed him to the convoy.

"Up there." He said pointing to the top of the wagon. Yes I admit I was scared but eve so I did it. First I stepped on top of the wheel and then grabbed the colth that was covering the wagon and there, I was on top I put the box there along with the other ten.

"Here." Soren threw a rope up to me.

"Tie them down." He said.

"A-are you s-sure it's s-safe to be up here?" I asked as I started to wrap the rope around them.

"Yes why are you afraid of heights?"

"Yes and i… ah…" I tripped and fell off the top of the wagon. Soren caught me and everything was fine.

Heh I wish I hit the wheel in the most painful way possible. The bright side, I'm not dead the dark side, my arm is bleeding.

"That's what you get for being clumsy." He said looking at it.

"Yea well you could've caught me ya know." I pointed it.

"They was now way I could if I wanted to. You were too close to the wagon. If I had caught you I would've poked a hole in the wagon."

"So me bleeding is better?!" I demanded.

"No it's not that?" He started to wipe away the blood and trust me there was a lot of it. When I had stopped bleeding he wrapped my arm up.

"It should be fine if you don't use it for a while." He said standing up.

"Now if I may I will take me leave." He walked outside and then Mist had the nerve to scream in front of everyone:

"Geez fine I'll tell you Boyd, IIyana has the Biggest crush on Soren!" I glared at her.

"Seriously? I wouldn't have known she doesn't act like it one bit."

"Yeah and neither does Soren."

"That's cuz he doesn't like her." I felt tears well up in my eyes. I tried to hold them back but they were too much. I stormed out. I heard Mist call my name but she was the last person I wanted to see. I went to my favorite spot by the lake. I always went there to think. It was just a me thing you know? The thing was that I saw Soren there. I wiped my face and greeted him casually.

"Oh, Hey IIyana." He said staring deeply into the lake.

"What are you doing here? I thought only I knew about this place."

"Well obviously you aren't."

"Do you have to say it like that? Geez make me feel like an idiot…more of an idiot than I want to…" He turned to me.

"Oh? And why would you feel that way?"

"Chasing after someone who feels nothing for you. You'd think that after all this time I'd get it…I'm so stupid…" He started walking towards me. The closer he got the more I backed up until I was as far as I could go. My back was to a tree and Soren was about 2 inches from me.

"Who is it?" he asked.

"Why should you care?" I pushed pasted him but he grabbed my arm.

"Just because I want to know." He said his face serious again.

"Let me go Soren!" I pulled away from him and tripped over myself. I fell into the lake that was deeper than it looked. Is this really how it was going to end? I at least wanted to tell him how I…

"IIyana…IIyana can you hear me?" My eyes fluttered open. I looked around I was back at the base.

"What…happened?" I looked around.

"Soren said you fell in the lake. He brought you back here soaking wet." Mist said.

"Don't even talk to me." I got up and started to limp but Mist stood in my way.

"Look I know that I promised I wouldn't but…I'm really sorry."

"Whatever." I pushed her out of the way and looked for Soren. I found him waiting at the lake again.

"I had a feeling you'd come back here so I waited. You were mumbling something when I saved you." I pushed a piece of hair out of me face. "What did you want to tell me?"

"What?!"

"Mist told me that you had something to tell me. So what was it?"

"Stupid…Mist." I mumbled. He walked up to me.

"Soren…ummm….well…." I started to fidget. But he waited patiently for me to answer him.

"Soren i…love you." I said. He grabbed my arm and pulled me into a hug.

"S-Soren…!"

"I love you too IIyana. I have for so long…I just…" He held me…he was so…warm.

"IIyana…why did you…wait this long…?"

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked him.

"I couldn't…" He let me go and stared into my eyes.

He gently pressed his lips against mine. And at the moment I truly knew that Soren wasn't the heartless man I made him out to be. He was sweet and compassionate… He pulled away and smiled. For the first time since I've known him I saw him smile. And from that moment I knew that Soren truly did love me too.

* * *

A:N: I know i know it's sloppy i'm srry but i hope u like it and plz don't criticize me too badly


End file.
